mi trabajo es observar
by Amiko Howlett
Summary: es una historia sobre los sentimientos de lavi hacia su mejor amiga lenalee...aun sabiendo que ella esta enamorada de alguien mas...seamos honestos a mas de uno le ha ocurrido algo similar, espero les guste


Era invierno, Lenelee, Lavi y Allen habían quedo atrapados en una cueva gracias una tormenta de nieve, llevan ya 2 horas y no había progreso, volvían de haber ido a verificar sobre sucesos raros en un pueblo sin embargo no era inocencia ni nada parecido. El viento corría dentro del lugar y los 3 cada vez temblaban mas, en especial ella que al contrario de ellos portaba una falda demasiado corta, sus labios se empezaban a poner morados y le temblaban las manos, la miraban con ternura y preocupación.

-Lenalee-dijo Allen.

La chica de ojos turquesa volteo a verle y se encontró con que este le ofrecía su abrigo.

-que amable-respondió con voz temblorosa-pero no quiero que tú también te enfríes-.

-esta bien-le sonrió-podemos compartirla, la usaremos de manta-continuo a la par de que se la colocaba.

Lenalee suspiro agradecida y pudo doblar las piernas ya sin pena puesto que ya estaban cubiertas, se acurruco mas cerca de el al sentir calor y a los pocos minutos se quedaron ambos dormidos, no sin antes que Allen le sonriera a Lavi como agradeciendo algo.

Aun entre sueños temblaba, menos que antes pero continuaba haciéndolo, Lavi la miraba fascinado, lucia preciosa frente a el, indefensa y era su deber protegerla, como la princesa que para el era. Hace 3 años el entro a la orden oscura, estaba ahí para ver la historia, la conoció a ella y a muchos mas compañeros, no supo cuando dejo de fingir su sonrisa, por que la sentía brotar sola, en especial al estar al lado de ella. Si, eso era lo que mas le había molestado a su abuelo, el que hubiera entrado a la acción y no quedarse viendo nada mas, pudo enfadarlo, sin embargo aun peor el se enamoro, pero no deberían culparlo…el lo sabia de sobra, quien y como debía ser, pero ya no quería serlo, quería luchar por sus ideales, poder tener amigos de verdad, y siempre había querido enamorarse, pero no creyó poder obtenerlo en la orden y tampoco caer enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero no pudo evitarlo, su corazón latía fuerte al estar a su lado y solía decir tonterías para verla sonreír, le encantaba volver a casa después de una misión ya que ella siempre le recibía feliz…

-Allen-kun- susurro ella.

Si, también estaba el, su otro mejor amigo, lo miro con cariño también, distinto al de que le tenia a ella, un cariño que solo se tienen los amigos que son como hermanos, le agrado desde que se conocieron, se reían juntos y era un gran muchacho, demasiado bueno por eso entendía perfectamente por que lo había escogido a el, y no podía cambiarlo pues era la felicidad de ambos y eso le alegraba, cuando Lenalee le dijo que sentía amor por Allen, el había prometido ayudarle todo lo que pudiera, y lo hizo, se aseguro de que el la quisiera igual, que fuera bueno para ella, y se sorprendió mucho al darse cuenta de que grande era el sentimiento entre ambos, ya que si supiera que no era real ni siquiera se hubiera preocupado, pero no…se preocupo y también lo acepto, entendió su derrota en la batalla donde realmente no había intentado luchar, pero era tarde el corazón de su mejor amiga había sido conquistado y el solo quería ser feliz por ella también. No podía odiar a Allen por que le quería y apreciaba y no podía odiar a Lenalee por que simplemente la amaba, entonces… ¿debía odiarse a si mismo? También era imposible puesto que gracias a ellos también se quería. Tenerla tan cerca y tan lejos, saber que no es con quien estaba soñando en ese momento ni será con quien soñara después, para el no era suficiente pero era algo, saber que tenía un lugar en ese corazón, aunque no fuera su dueño. Si algo quería de ese par es que al menos ya admitieran sus sentimientos frente al otro, que fueran felices y ya, pero bueno tal vez para eso faltara todavía tiempo y el tendría que seguir siendo el reloj en el que las manecillas se perseguían, incapaz de alcanzar a ninguna y solo verlas moverse. No, puesto que ya no cambiaria nada, por que esa es la historia y el esta para verla.


End file.
